El pirata
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: basado en el film Cutthroat island, se basa en las aventuras del joven Henry Nick Morgan, descendiente del pirata Morgan que lucha contra el malvado yanqui Damian, una obra en contra del imperialismo en tiempos Bush, puede incluir AxI.
1. Chapter 1

1 Capitulo: Andanzas

Jamaica estaba atestada de robos y peleas violentas entre sus habitantes y con los marines de los Estados Unidos de América, que trataban de instalar una base en esa isla, aunque también surgió de vuelta la piratería marítima, un piratas era John el listo, corsario de Reino Unido, que tuvo un hijo al que educo y le dijo que si muere seria su sucesor, era un ágil joven que eliminaba grandes bandas de truhanes.

Henry Nick Morgan, posible descendiente del rey de los bucaneros, pasaba vagabundeando entre barcos, fingiendo ser marinero y desembarcando cuando lo desease por cualquier puerto.

Una vez saboteo el plan de un playboy llamado Paramont que quería llenar la televisión de pornografía y farándula y quitar lo demás, ocurrió cuando abordo su yate, cuando acabo con dos de sus matones, un joven calvo y uno de mediana edad, la nave en la que iba se hundió cuando puso un explosivo, pero el salió vivo.

También era justiciero, ataco a un "come gatos", un linyera andrajoso que dio muerte para que no siga comiendo los gatos de los vecinos.

Y se deshizo de un mago mentiroso que origen guatemalteco, a quien puso una bomba acabando con sus repetidos robos en el barrio.

Por un día estuvo en una cárcel insalubre en Colombia, aunque de forma rápida organizo un motín que tuvo éxito y pudo sacar a los internos de allí.

El solía vivir por esos lugares humildes jamaiquinos, y debiendo el cantinero calvo y de mal carácter, solía escuchar sobre un parque de diversiones, llamado "Parque frenético", y era verdad que solía ser peligroso, algo que escucho de otros es que los juegos no eran muy seguros, y que tras muchos accidentes fatales lo cerraron.

Pero cuando lo llamaron por su padre fue a la playa, cuando noqueo a uno, agarro el bote para dirigirse al barco enemigo, un crucero de guerra.

En Jamaica, la base extranjera era dirigida por Damián Chuki, un malvado jefe militar estadounidense imperialista, el gringo planeaba asumir la gobernación de la isla y de que ya sea parte de su país.

En su barco de guerra, tenia de rehén al pirata inglés y lo puso en la plancha, y le interrogaba sobre el mapa del tesoro, las últimas palabras de John fueron:

-Damián, yo moriré pero mi hijo te partirá el culo, te veré en el infierno perra-Se tiro con el ancla.

Cuando se tiro con el ancla, su hijo lo rescato y se lo llevo a un lugar donde agonizaba y sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Hijo mío, te doy mi mapa y busca el tesoro antes que ese hijo de puta-

-Lo haré padre-

El hijo de John, como el histórico bucanero, heredo el barco, pero tendría que escaparse de una villa de gente muy loca y mala.

Tenía que sacar a sus amigos de la gentuza, tenía una amiga llamada Cerriba Ceci que fue llevada a un camión, porque el cantinero los corría con unos bravucones, fueron llevados al puerto, donde Morgan llamo a su barco por radio, era un navío parecido al _HMS Victory _del almirante Horacio Nelson; el bajel bombardeo el barco que los perseguía y el cantinero gritaba enojado:

-¿Quién le hizo esto a mi maldito auto?-

Luego de eso, unos habitantes afro americanos se lanzaron contra el loco cantinero, le cortaron los brazos y así termino su vida. Pero Damián mando a cabo, unos malévolos planes contra los piratas.


	2. Los mandados de Damian

2 Capitulo: Los mandados de Damián

Antes de tomar el cargo de capitán, Morgan fue a ajustar cuentas con unos truhanes, que lo capturaron en una fábrica abandonada y el jefe le amenazaba:

-Morgan idiota, serás torturado junto a tu amiga Paulie y tu amigo Kurono-Dijo el jefe.

Los truhanes estaban listos para la tortura, pero cuando lograron liberarse, Paulie los golpeaba con mucha brutalidad, noqueo a seis de ellos, mientras el jefe dijo:

-Pongan la bomba para hacerlos mierda-

Exploto la bomba, pero antes, Paulie lo golpeo y volaron los cuerpos de los truhanes. Morgan ella y Kurono salieron a tiempo del lugar.

El-que-da-las-ordenes, un viejo amigo de piel violeta llevo a Morgan a Hallaba loza, el festival de rock que se realizaba en la isla, dos truhanes fueron echados por andar molestando al público y Morgan se izo famoso por su canto:

_Baila, baila como Juana la cubana,_

_Que arrasa mi cabeza,_

_Estaba en el baño en ropa interior._

Iban a ir el día siguiente y practicaban en el espejo, una joven los vio y el de piel violeta, explico:

-No nos detengas porque nosotros vamos a salir a rocanrrolear-Le dijo a Kei Kishimoto, una aliada.

Yendo a ese festival, cantaban en contra de la ocupación extranjera y se ganaron el respeto de los jamaiquinos.

Joyce, era un científico loco norteamericano, creador de un monstruo gordo y sarnoso y de un tonto con cara de niño, y que los recluto en el barco de Damián; fueron inventados para matar de forma salvaje a sus enemigos, El-que-da-las-ordenes con sus razas y Maseru Kato un hombre verde se lanzaron contra ellos y los golpearon, cuando los encontraron torturando a una persona, luego de vencerlos los ataron.

El joven pirata estaba paseando cerca de la embajada gringa, en compañía con Integra Hellsing, una noble inglesa, Victoria, Alucard, que se dejó el cabello largo y el bigote con algo de barba y estaba vestido de mosquetero y Don, un guardián barbado.

Morgan se enamoró de una aristócrata inglesa, lady Swann que era la prometida de Damián, pero a ella no le gustaba el yanqui, cuando se fijó en el pirata, decidió huir, fueron a un carruaje del teniente norteamericano Jack y huyeron:

-Deténganlos eso es uno de mis carruajes-

Huyeron y el teniente fue en motocicleta acompañado de un comando, yendo por la ciudad de Kingston, destruyeron un acto militar norteamericano con actores vestidos de soldados yéndose abajo, tomando otro camino, el teniente choco con un funeral.

Siguiendo junto con otros amigos, vieron que el vehículo iba a chocar, soltaron a los caballos y la carroza choco con un edificio, subieron a un balcón antes del impacto; luego fueron por un callejón de sordos, que eran tranquilos y los ayudaron a escapar, porque El-que-da-las-ordenes los conocía, destruyeron el estadio gringo gracias a la gente que no escuchaba. Luego volvieron al bajel para hacer planes.

Según su nueva aliada, había caído en desgracia y su antigua organización que cazaba vampiros se fue a la ruina; su mayordomo murió en el hospital luego de un accidente en helicóptero; el vampiro se enfrentó a una última batalla contra un asesino católico y cuando la organización católica que era enemiga fue destruida, el Vaticano comenzó a perseguirlos y por ellos, ella, su vampiro, la vampiresa y Don huyeron a Jamaica.


	3. El reto de Morgan

3 Capitulo: El reto de Morgan

Morgan y Damián estaban a bordo de sus barcos. El crucero de guerra era viejo, sucio y muy maloliente; Damián mato a un curioso que con sus constantes preguntas decía:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Callarse-Y le disparo.

El gringo tenía a una tripulación de esta forma: comandos, asesinos, convictos y pandilleros reclutados, neonazis, racistas y republicanos ultraconservadores de extrema derecha, pero había tontos como Pepino, un idiota que comía pepinillos; el Trolo, un transexual que iba vestido como una de las chicas súper poderosas; el Conejo, un ex convicto que es un asesino en serie; un payaso maquillado, Choc un campirano de pocas luces, un dentón flaco, un ciego que con el poder de la audición era letal, y otros como los toneleros coloridos, el luchador Duro, el maquillado y el tonto, Chad, su contramaestre era alto y de cabeza rapada y su capitán Chamal en vez de mano derecha tenía una cadena.

En el buque en línea, todos los piratas trabajaban en las velas, limpiando la cubierta y jugando a los dados y cartas, tal como hacían los de antaño, muchos eran desertores de la marina y del ejército y otros era guerrilleros anti-imperialistas que formaban la tripulación.

El contramaestre a quien le decían el Pegajoso porque al consumir azúcar era diabético, también estaba Inocencio, el maestro de armas y su mujer la sacerdotisa, su compañero era el manco y dos hermanos toneleros, de El-que-da-las-ordenes tenía a su propia gente de color violeta y a Kato, sus compañeros de piel verde a bordo del bajel.

Mientras que Morgan estaba borracho por el ron con la aristócrata que estaba en ropa íntima y estaban acostados en la cama de su camarote, lo mismo Integra que con poca vestimenta bebía vino junto con su lacayo, que compartían el mismo cuarto, y Victoria se ocupaba del barbado pasado por el licor que se le dormía en el hombro, Kato y su amor quien era Kishimoto estaban besándose, lo mismo hacían Paulie y Kato, como hacía calor no llevaban nada de prenda.

Pero el momento de jerga fue interrumpido por un pirata que le dijo a su capitán:

-Le retan a usted jugar ajedrez con los truhanes de una villa jamaiquina-

-Ah, pues ahí iré, les voy a demostrar quién es el mejor-

Esa villa tenía tantos truhanes, los habitantes vivían en pobreza y había cultivadores de marihuana, al jugar estaba un tuerto que apostaba mucho dinero, y apareció el pirata, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero un marino de Damián los estaba espiando.

Pero el tuerto no era más que un fanfarrón y el joven pirata era imbatible en el juego de mesa y al ganar Morgan vino Damián con sus secuaces deteniendo a sus hombres, y el gringo teniéndolo en su poder, le mostraba una boa para que lo devore y para que le diga sobre el mapa, pero Lady Swann prendió una pólvora con una vela, que exploto y salieron volando algunos truhanes que estaban cerca:

-Mátenlos-Dijo Damián.

Corrieron por la explosión y se liberaron de sus enemigos dándoles golpes, ahí mataron al tuerto, y con espadas peleaban y mataban a los que se ponían en su camino, Damián los perseguía.

Fueron a una casa de tres pisos donde traficaban animales exóticos, entraron ahí a sangre y fuego, algunos de las especies peligrosas como víboras atacaron y envenenaron a sus traficantes, Damián disparaba una metralleta, que provoco el incendio del lugar, el fuego llego a donde había pólvora y gasolina, y al llegar a un balcón corrían esquivando los disparos enemigos, ahí Damián le disparo a Morgan en la cintura, pero continuaba con su camino, y vieron unos números de los Salmos, Kurono dijo:

-Los números de los Salmos son treinta y nuevo y dieciocho-Que era la latitud para buscar la isla.

Cuando se alejaron del lugar que estallo, fueron rápidamente al su barco.


	4. La tormenta

4 Capitulo: La tormenta

Morgan estando herido se intentaba curarse con ron y le irritaba, cuando explico sobre el mapa para buscar la isla en la popa se desmayó, lo llevaron a su camarote donde intentaron curar con fogón que sería irritador y entonces Swann que tenía conocimientos de medicina, lo curo sacándole la bala con éxito, ellos se besaron.

Pero el barco de Damián estaba cerca, ya que un marinero le aviso, así que fueron a toda vela a la isla Garganta Cortada donde el padre de Morgan escondió su tesoro.

Esa noche hubo una fuerte tormenta y el barco se hacía inmanejable, Morgan no estaba dispuesto de abandonar su objetivo, y en plena tormenta Cerriba Ceci inicio un motín, y le dijo:

-Capitán, vallase a los botes, no moriré en la tormenta por su capricho-

Llevaron a Maseru, el criado, el soldado, el espía, Integra, Alucard, Don, Victoria, Kurono, Paulie, a un marino, Swann y a Morgan en un gran bote.

Aunque remaban con todas sus fuerzas por el mar embravecido, su bote se estrelló por unos arrecifes y quedaron a la deriva.

Durante toda la noche, estuvieron flotando en los restos y solo les esperaba morir; pero afortunadamente al alba llegaron a la isla.


	5. La isla Garganta cortada

5 Capitulo: La isla Garganta Cortada

Mientras flotaban en el agua con los restos de su bote, vieron su isla y estaban contentos de poder llegar, aunque perdieron al marino que los acompañaba:

-Estamos vivos, perdimos a uno de los nuestros-

-Qué pena-

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Morgan les mostró el mapa en la arena y fueron al bosque a iniciar la búsqueda, pero faltaba una parte del mapa, que lo tenía Damián, al ir a la selva comieron un lagarto como almuerzo, subieron a ver en una lugar elevado, y estaba su navío y el barco de Damián, ahí descubrieron que Cerriba Ceci los traiciono y se unió a Damián que la amenazó:

-Si alguien día me mientes, te mato-

Cayó la noche, Damián y sus hombres dormían en su campamento que armaron, en la oscuridad, Swann fue a hurtadillas y le quito el mapa al gringo y cuando le caminaba una araña, despertó y grito:

-Morgan, encuéntrenlo robo mi mapa, háganlo o ustedes mueren-

Cuando la salvaron de las arenas movedizas, lo unió con su mapa cuando estaban comiendo con lo que encontraron, y ahí fueron en camino al tesoro, caminando algunos kilómetros llegaron a un risco:

-Este es el lugar-Dijo la aristócrata

-Leíste mal-Dijo Morgan.

-Es así-

-Bueno-

La aristócrata y el pirata bajaron por unas sogas y entraron a la cueva, luego de descender, encontraron el maravilloso tesoro que había escondido su padre, y empezaron a subir parte por parte, pero los piratas fueron raptados por Damián y sus secuaces, Morgan huyo al saltar junto con Swann al agua para no caer en sus manos

Cerriba encontró a Swann y le mintió que ya volvía a estar con ellos y la condujo a un lugar seguro, y algo vio.

El teniente estadounidense Jack apareció con Damián, ya que Cerriba la encontró y la condujo a la trampa, se llevaron a la aristócrata para ahorcarla, y los piratas al propio barco para llevarlos a Alcatraz, Cerriba ya era capitana, y por supuesto, cargaron el tesoro al barco de Damián.


	6. La batalla

6 Capitulo: La batalla

Morgan apareció en otro lado, escondido en la vegetación vio cómo se llevaban a Swann y el tesoro al bajel yanqui, pero nadando sin que nadie lo vea, volvió a su nave subiendo por un ancla:

-Salvare a mis amigos, me las vas a pagar Cerriba Ceci-Decía Morgan.

Subió a su navío por la proa, mato a los guardias que vigilaban, salvo a sus compañeros, ya estando navegando, sorprendió a los soldados y amotinados, ya tomando el control de vuelta, hecho a los traidores y a Cerriba por la borda, y les decían burlas:

-Allá hay una isla para naufragar-Le decía.

-Volveré Morgan volveré-Le gritaba la amotinada.

Morgan preparaba a sus piratas para la batalla, algunos se ponían uniformes antiguos de los siglos XVI a XIX, por eso en su tripulación era muy variopinta y algunos poseían conocimientos militares, incluso preparaban diferentes armas de fuego y blancas, antiguas o modernas.

La tripulación enemiga preparaban sus armas y Damián ordeno la horca para Lady Swann, el teniente estaba contento por la ejecución, El-que-da-las órdenes la vio, al empezar el teniente dijo:

-Señorita Swann está acusada de usurpación, robo, violencia, traidora de los Estados Unidos, robo en Jamaica y piratería, se declara colgada hasta la muerte, verdugo continúe la sentencia-

Disparo Maseru y mato al soldado que estaba haciendo de verdugo, con una rapidez Morgan y Damián gritaron:

-Fuego-

Los disparos empezaron con los cañones, matar y morir, el malvado Damián no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, su barco poseía potentes piezas de artillería, mando también a lanzar granadas, los piratas usaban catapultas lanzando proyectiles ardientes, y cañones antiguos que funcionaban con distintas balas que dañaban el bajel enemigo, incluso sus cañones se dañaron.

Morgan mando a poner una bomba en el cañón, que mato al teniente Jack y sus guardaespaldas, una horrible muerte porque voló por los aires, las llamas llegaron al payaso maquillado que murió quemado, la los cañonazos se volvían devastadores y Morgan gritaba animando a sus hombres:

-Vamos destruyan ese barco-

Mientras que Swann se libró de sus ataduras, huía en las sogas empujando a los marinos enemigos, algunos tirándolos a las llamas.

Damián ordeno tirar los ganchos e iniciar el abordaje, pero los piratas disparaban con sus armas como arcos y flechas, ballestas, jabalinas y dardos, igual funcionaban, los que caían eran devorados por todo tipo de criaturas marinas como los tiburones, y no hubo otra que pelear.

Muy sangrienta la batalla, muchos peleaban con picas, lanzas y alabardas, algunos se defendían con arcabuces y mosquetes, aunque las armas eran antiguas causaban estragos en el enemigo.

Morgan era letal luchando con su sable y con buena puntería, nadie se le escapaba, Integra además de disparar también era letal con la esgrima, nadie podía huir de los disparos de Alucard, lo mismo que Victoria y Don, Paulie en el palo mayor peleaba contra numerosos truhanes, El Pegajoso y sus hombres defendían el navío a todo valor y con gran violencia, el barco de guerra yanqui se incendiaba.

Maseru, Kishimoto, Kurono, Inocencio, su esposa y su hermano manco eran muy valientes peleando dando golpes y sablazos que eran letales; los artilleros eran de gran ayuda, en la contienda murieron el ciego, el duro, los toneleros coloridos y el dentón.

Todos los hombres de Damián encontraban la muerte de forma fácil, pero Chad lucho con Maseru y logro matar al contramaestre rompiéndole la cabeza, los verdes y violetas con sus armas dieron muerte a Capito, el tonto y al maquillado, el Conejo, Pepino, Choc y el Trolo era los últimos, el Conejo termino hecho pedazos por Alucard, la cabeza de Pepino fue reventada la cabeza por Integra con su pistola, Chamal fue muerto por Paulie que lo tiro con el ancla por su cadena atorada y también mato a Choc, y Trolo decapitado por la sacerdotisa con Inocencio, solo quedaba Damián.

Iba a pelear con el joven capitán Morgan, ya muertos Joyce, el sarnoso, el de cara de niño y el playboy Paramont a causa de la traición de Damián.

Morgan y Damián peleaban con todo corazón, el británico cayó a la bodega de armas pero salió vivo, cuando bajo, Morgan prendió el cañón y dijo:

-Muere-

Damián salió volando hacia el mar, desafortunadamente el tesoro estaba perdido, y la aristócrata salió huyo con él, y saltaron cuando el barco de guerra exploto.

Por suerte estaban vivos y su tripulación estaba contenta de salir victoriosos, y sin creerlo, Morgan había atado un barril al tesoro.

Y el tesoro lo recogieron con el ancla, los tripulantes se pusieron todos felices de haberlo recuperado y así para repartirlo.

Después de todo, Morgan iba a continuar con el negocio familiar, pero se iba a radicar en Cuba defendiendo al socialismo de Fidel Castro, aunque Integra ya no quiso ser más la jefa de una organización, sino que se iría a vivir con Alucard como cónyuges y vivir bien, así como Maseru y Kishimoto, Kei y Paulie.

Morgan se besó con Swann porque la amaba y levantaron por su jefe. Y así siendo piratas fueron rumbo a Cuba luchando contra el imperialismo yanqui y por el bien del mundo.

The End


End file.
